Random Destiny - Kokoro
by Aku'Raichuu
Summary: One-shot. Pairing aléatoire : Néo-Riku x Aqua. Leur rencontre était déjà comme un miracle. Mais les vrais miracles n'existent pas... si ?


**Disclaimer :** Les personnages, lieux et objets sont empruntés à l'univers de Kingdom Hearts, propriété de Square Enix.

**Rating :** K+

**Note de l'Auteur : **Voilà un petit one-shot assez spécial, car le pairing a été tiré totalement au hasard. Donc voilà, Néo-Riku et Aqua... Je savais pas trop comment les faire se rencontrer, ces deux-là, mais je me suis débrouillée comme j'ai pu. Je suis pas très sûre de moi pour l'histoire, mais je poste ici quand même, donc n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé après ! :)

Autrement, je me suis inspirée de la musique "Kokoro" (ココロ), de TravoltaP feat. Kagamine Rin, et ceux qui connaissent les paroles reconnaîtront sûrement. Et du coup, vous pouvez vous douter un peu du ton de la fic, qui ne sera pas tellement joyeux. Pour les autres, pas la peine d'aller fouiller sur Youtube, il n'est pas nécessaire de connaître la musique pour lire cette fic. ;)

Allez, je vous laisse lire ! Ah, et dernier truc au cas où :

**Spoilers :** Chain of Memories / Birth By Sleep – Episode final

* * *

_Random Destiny_

~ Kokoro ~

Néo-Riku x Aqua

…

…

Un monde fini.

Où qu'il regarde, le paysage restait le même. Le ciel, sombre, éclairé seulement par une lune sinistre. La mer, à perte de vue. Des arbres, morts, aux branches tombantes. Oui, « fini » correspondait plutôt bien. Comme si, sur cette terre sableuse, le temps ne s'écoulait plus. Rien ne naîtrait, rien ne périrait. Un endroit idéal pour lui, qui n'avait jamais existé.

Riku s'était réveillé là, il ne savait plus trop depuis combien de temps déjà. Le soleil ne se levait jamais, et compter les heures ne lui aurait, de toute façon, pas servi à grand-chose. À quoi bon s'en soucier ? Même pour lui, le temps s'était arrêté. Il ne dormait plus, n'en ressentait pas le besoin. La faim ou la soif l'avaient aussi quitté. Son existence même n'avait été qu'illusion, normal qu'à présent il ne lui reste rien. Il n'était pas humain à la base. C'était déjà une chance que son corps ait conservé sa forme humaine.

Ce corps… Le corps de « Riku ». Son visage, ses traits, jusqu'à son nom… Son être entier était une réplique. Il pensait pouvoir vivre malgré tout, se forger sa propre existence. Il avait compris, en rencontrant le vrai Riku, que ce ne serait jamais possible. Il avait cru pouvoir surpasser l'original, et avait finalement pris conscience de l'imperfection du travail de Vexen. Il était loin d'être une réplique exacte. Son corps, ses traits étaient identiques, mais son cœur restait celui d'un pantin. Riku, le vrai Riku, était bien plus fort. Il aurait sans doute pu s'échapper de cet endroit, quand lui n'en serait jamais capable quoi qu'il puisse tenter. Non… Il n'avait même pas la volonté de tenter quoi que ce soit. Il finirait sans doute par disparaître totalement d'ici peu. Ou bien il demeurerait ici pour l'éternité, seul. S'il pouvait au moins dormir, le temps lui paraîtrait sûrement moins long…

Parfois, il songeait à partir, à se lever et aller là où ses pas le mèneraient, mais à quoi bon ? Il n'y avait rien en ce lieu. Il ne trouverait jamais rien, ni personne. Il était fatigué d'espérer. Avec le recul, il aurait peut-être dû. S'il avait continué de chercher, s'il n'avait pas perdu espoir… Si son cœur avait été aussi fort que celui du vrai Riku, les choses auraient-elle été différentes ?

…

La seule chose qu'il aimait en ce lieu (et peut-être était-ce ça, finalement, qui l'avait fait atterrir ici au lieu de disparaître ?), c'était le bruit des vagues. Souvent, il fermait les yeux, allongé sur le sable ni chaud ni froid (concepts qui n'existaient pas dans ce monde), et se perdait dans ses souvenirs. Ils avaient beau être factices, empruntés au vrai Riku ou créés de toute pièce, il les aimait plus que tout. Son enfance sur son île, les aventures que lui et Sora imaginaient… Naminé, assise sur le sable à dessiner. Il se souvint s'être souvent disputé avec Sora pour savoir qui d'eux deux épouserait la jeune fille plus tard. Ils finissaient par aller demander son avis à la concernée, qui répondait toujours avec un grand sourire qu'elle les épouserait tous les deux. Sora, que cette réponse ne satisfaisait jamais, partait alors bouder dans un coin, tandis que lui restait assis, à regarder Naminé dessiner. Détournant le regard quand elle détachait le sien de son carnet pour le regarder, faisant mine de regarder ailleurs. Il avait tant de souvenirs sur cette île, tant d'émotions qui s'entremêlaient… Il n'arrivait pas à se convaincre que tout cela était faux. Il voulait croire que s'il retournait vers lui, Sora l'accueillerait à bras ouverts. Qu'ils pourraient à nouveau s'allonger tous trois sur le sable de leur île, regarder le ciel ensemble des journées entières.

Parfois, il en voulait à Sora. Il l'imaginait profiter insouciamment de la tranquillité de leur île (de _son_ île !), avec le vrai Riku et cette autre fille… Il avait beau savoir, au fond, que c'était lui l'imposteur, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être jaloux. Riku – l'autre, le vrai – avait tout ce dont lui rêvait, tout ce que lui n'aurait jamais. Pourquoi fallait-il que les choses soient ainsi ? Ne méritait-il pas, lui aussi, un peu de bonheur ? Il soupira. Probablement que non.

« Qui… ? »

Riku sursauta. Se relevant d'un bond – manquant de retomber, tant ses membres étaient engourdis – il se retourna. Il avait d'abord cru avoir rêvé (peut-être avait-il fini par devenir fou ?), mais quelques secondes lui suffirent pour comprendre que la silhouette en face de lui était bien réelle.

…

« Qui es-tu ? »

La silhouette s'avança, et il finit par la distinguer totalement. Comme il l'avait deviné à sa voix, c'était une jeune fille, un peu plus âgée que lui. Ses cheveux, comme ses yeux, étaient d'un bleu vif, clair comme le ciel, et il ne put s'empêcher de la fixer, comme ébloui par cette couleur qui venait percer les ténèbres de l'endroit. Revenant rapidement à ses esprits, il se rendit compte de son impolitesse et détourna le regard.

« Moi ? Fit-il, laissant échapper un petit rire. Moi je ne suis rien. »

La fille s'approcha encore. Elle affichait un air étonné, et Riku se demanda si, comme lui, elle était ici depuis suffisamment longtemps pour être surprise d'y trouver quelqu'un. Elle s'arrêta devant lui, le fixant curieusement, ce qui le mit assez mal à l'aise.

« Tu… Tu ressembles à ce garçon que j'ai croisé… »

Il la regarda à nouveau, sous le choc. Elle connaissait Riku ? Il n'avait pourtant aucun souvenir d'elle.

« C'est toi ? Demanda-t-elle, tendant une main vers son visage. Tu es…

- Non, répondit-il d'une voix plus brisée qu'il ne l'avait voulu. »

Il lui tourna le dos. La jeune fille sembla hésiter un moment, sa main toujours relevée. Elle finit par l'abaisser.

« Désolée. »

Riku soupira et se tourna à nouveau vers elle, forçant un sourire qu'il sentait malgré tout un peu triste.

« Ne t'excuse pas, dit-il. C'est moi qui ai été dur. Mais je dois te décevoir. Je ne suis pas ce garçon. Pas tout à fait. »

Il vit bien qu'elle ne comprenait pas, et l'invita à s'asseoir, faisant de même. Une fois tous deux côte à côte sur le sable, il lui raconta. Comment il avait été créé par Vexen dans le seul but de déstabiliser Sora. Comment il avait fini par découvrir la vérité, qu'il n'était qu'une pâle copie à qui Naminé avait implanté de faux souvenirs. Comment il avait tenté de se rebeller contre son destin, pour finalement se rendre compte qu'il n'était que manipulé par Axel. Comment il avait rencontré le vrai Riku, l'avait affronté… Et avait perdu. Comment, enfin, il s'était réveillé ici. La jeune fille écouta sans rien dire, et une fois son récit terminé, ils restèrent silencieux tous deux un moment.

« Riku… murmura-t-elle finalement. »

Il se tourna vers elle, mais comprit à son air absent qu'elle ne parlait pas de lui. Un sourire s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres, comme si elle venait de reprendre espoir. Non… Elle n'avait sans doute jamais perdu espoir. Il avait cru, en la voyant, elle et son air las, qu'elle était comme lui… mais c'était faux. Elle n'avait jamais abandonné, elle. Même dans un tel endroit, même seule, elle avait continué d'avancer. Il avait vu dans ses yeux un brin d'espoir incassable. En un sens, elle ressemblait à Sora. Comme si une lumière brillait inlassablement en elle. Il avait vu la même lumière en Riku, lorsqu'il l'avait affronté.

Il passa sa main sur sa poitrine. Il n'y avait probablement pas de lumière en lui, ni de ténèbres d'ailleurs. Rien que du vide.

« Alors il y en a toujours… poursuivit la fille. »

Il la regarda sans comprendre, et le réalisant, elle lui sourit.

« Il y a toujours des gens qui se battent pour protéger la Lumière.

- Tu es ici depuis longtemps ? Osa-t-il. »

Elle eut un petit rire.

« Si l'enfant que j'avais croisé est aussi grand que toi maintenant, alors c'est que ça doit faire un bon moment ! »

Riku ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un pincement en entendant cela.

« Je m'appelle Aqua. »

Le garçon répéta plusieurs fois ce nom dans sa tête. Aqua… C'était un beau nom. Ou peut-être avait-il juste cette impression car c'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il parlait à quelqu'un ?

Une question le taraudait, et après un moment d'hésitation, il finit par la poser.

« Je peux te demander… comment tu as atterri ici ?

- Pourquoi ? Ça te surprend ?

- C'est que… Tu n'as pas l'air de quelqu'un qui succomberait aux ténèbres.

- Ah bon ? De quoi j'ai l'air, alors ? »

Riku fit la moue. Aqua avait l'air de trouver amusant le fait de le taquiner. Mais l'air joyeux de la jeune fille avait un effet apaisant sur lui.

« Tu sais, poursuivit la demoiselle, je ne suis pas aussi forte que j'en donne l'air. Je n'ai rien pu faire pour mes amis quand ils avaient le plus besoin de moi … Si j'avais été plus forte, ces enfants n'auraient peut-être pas non plus été impliqués…

- Et je n'aurais jamais existé, l'interrompit Riku.

- C'est vrai, oui. Comme quoi, il y a peut-être du bon à cette situation. »

Aqua lui sourit, et il se sentit rougir. Son sourire était… tellement innocent, tellement pur, et pourtant il avait une pointe de tristesse en lui. Il avait vu le même sourire maintes et maintes fois dans ses souvenirs, sur le visage de Naminé.

Le bruit des vagues était toujours présent, rendant chaque silence quelque peu apaisant. Pourtant, il avait encore envie d'entendre la voix d'Aqua.

« Dis-moi... Comment était le monde, avant que tu n'arrives ici ? »

La jeune fille le regarda, un peu surprise par la question. Il se sentit bête, tenta une explication :

« Je... Je n'ai jamais vraiment connu autre chose que le manoir où j'ai été créé, j'ai bien des souvenirs mais je ne sais pas vraiment s'ils sont corrects, alors... »

Il sursauta lorsque Aqua posa une main sur son épaule. Tournant de nouveau son regard vers elle, il vit qu'elle lui souriait. Encore une fois, son sourire le troubla, le rendant incapable de réfléchir correctement pendant un moment. Était-il à ce point en manque de contact humain pour qu'un simple sourire le bouleverse autant ?

Aqua se mit à parler.

« Pendant mon voyage, j'ai découvert de nombreux mondes. Tous étaient différents, aussi bien par leur forme que par les gens qui y vivaient. Chaque jour était une nouvelle découverte, j'avais beau être préoccupée par ma mission, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'apprécier cette aventure. Malgré tout... Peu importe dans quel monde j'étais, ou ce que j'y faisais, je pensais toujours à mes amis. J'aurais voulu que les choses soient différentes. Que l'on puisse voyager, tous les trois, sans avoir à nous battre ou à penser à notre devoir. Juste, profiter du voyage ensemble... Au final, si on ne s'était pas séparés, on aurait peut-être pu changer le déroulement des choses... »

Riku réfléchit à ces paroles. Dans ses souvenirs, les souvenirs de Riku, lui aussi avait fini par être séparé de ses amis. Ce n'avait pourtant pas été son intention. Il voulait partir avec eux, qu'ils voyagent ensemble... mais les choses s'étaient déroulées autrement. Naminé s'était faite enlever, et... Non, cette version-là était déjà fausse. La présence même de Naminé dans ses souvenirs les rendait factices. Quelle était la vraie version ? S'il avait posé la question à Riku, il aurait pu découvrir la vérité. Peut-être aurait-il dû... Mais à l'époque, cela lui aurait peu importé.

« Moi aussi, dit-il enfin, je voulais... Je crois que je voulais voyager. Voir de nouveaux horizons, quitter mon quotidien ennuyeux. En tout cas, c'est ce que _lui_, voulait.

- Mais toi, qu'est-ce que tu ressens ? Demanda Aqua.

- Je ne sais plus. Je ne sais plus ce qui est vrai et ce qui est faux. Ce qui est à lui, et ce qui m'est propre... Je... »

Il faillit rajouter qu'il n'avait sans doute aucune émotion propre à lui-même, mais s'abstint. Aqua, soudain, posa de nouveau une main sur son épaule, qu'elle serra fermement.

« C'est ton cœur, quoi qu'on en dise. Ce que tu as ressenti dans tes souvenirs est peut-être faux, mais ce que tu ressens maintenant, c'est réel. Crois-moi ! »

Riku la fixa un moment, un peu secoué. Était-elle vraiment sincère, ou disait-elle cela uniquement pour lui faire plaisir ? Après tout, elle aussi avait été seule ici, depuis plus longtemps que lui, même. Elle avait peut-être simplement envie d'avoir de la compagnie, et si possible quelqu'un qui ne se plaindrait pas en permanence. Il ne savait pas trop quoi penser de la jeune fille, mais il savait au moins une chose : il n'était plus tout seul, et devait tout faire pour que les choses demeurent ainsi. Il ferait confiance à Aqua. Même s'il devait en souffrir plus tard... De toute façon, les choses pouvaient-elles vraiment être pires ?

Il tenta un léger sourire. Il dut réussir, car Aqua prit un air radieux en le lui rendant.

Non, il n'était plus seul. Il ne savait pas combien de temps cela durerait, mais au moins, pour l'instant, il n'était plus tout seul dans ce monde vide.

…

Le temps passa. Riku, peu à peu, apprit à mieux connaître Aqua. Elle lui racontait ses aventures, lui parlait de ses amis, avec tant d'enthousiasme, tant d'entrain, qu'il avait parfois l'impression de les connaître. Ven, comme Aqua le décrivait, lui faisait penser à Sora. Par moments même, il lui arrivait de mélanger les deux personnes dans sa tête, comme s'ils n'en étaient qu'une seule. Il ne pouvait bien expliquer cette sensation, mais se dit que c'était sans doute dû à sa mémoire bancale. Ses souvenirs fabriqués n'étaient pas sans défauts, il le sentait bien. Les incohérences étaient nombreuses, il s'en rendait compte à présent qu'il pouvait y réfléchir calmement. Souvent, ces défaillances lui étaient même douloureuses, aussi bien mentalement que physiquement, et le seul moyen qu'il trouvait pour s'en sortir était de vider son esprit totalement, ne plus penser à rien... Il n'avait jamais vraiment réussi, avant de rencontrer Aqua. De pouvoir la regarder, parcourir des yeux les traits fins de son visage, observer sans jamais se lasser ses cheveux secoués par le vent. De plonger ses yeux dans les siens, parfois plusieurs minutes durant, avant de se retourner, gêné.

Gêné, parce qu'Aqua ne détournait jamais le regard alors.

La jeune fille ne lui posait jamais de questions sur son passé, et il lui en était reconnaissant. Lui-même évitait d'en parler autant que possible, changeant de sujet rapidement lorsque des souvenirs refaisaient surface. Aqua parvenait, heureusement, à le distraire suffisamment pour qu'il n'ait pas à réfléchir à tout ça. Ils passaient leur temps à discuter. N'étant, l'un comme l'autre, jamais fatigué, il leur arrivait de parler des heures durant sans se rendre compte du temps qui passait. Lorsque la jeune fille lui eut raconté à peu près tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir de son voyage, ils se mirent à discuter de choses et d'autres, de ce qu'ils aimaient, ce qu'ils aimeraient faire si jamais ils quittaient cet endroit, ce qu'ils auraient aimé faire à tel ou tel moment. Lorsqu'ils étaient fatigués de parler, ils restaient simplement silencieux, assis sur le sable, les yeux fermés à écouter le bruit des vagues. Ces moments étaient alors bien plus apaisants que quand Riku était seul, mais s'ils duraient trop longtemps, parfois, la peur l'envahissait tandis qu'il se demandait si Aqua était toujours bien là, assise à côté de lui. Si elle n'avait pas été qu'un rêve, un autre tour joué par sa mémoire trompeuse. Il n'osait alors plus rouvrir les yeux, de peur de ne pas la voir à ses côtés, jusqu'à ce que la main d'Aqua se pose sur la sienne, comme si elle avait perçu sa détresse. Elle savait toujours comment le rassurer, comme si elle pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre. Elle avait toujours les mots, le ton qu'il fallait.

« Dis, tu dors ? Plaisantait-elle alors, la main dans la sienne.

- Tu sais bien que non, répondait-il, apaisé. »

Ils ouvraient alors les yeux en même temps, croisant le regard de l'autre, le soutenant un instant. Instants qui, au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, devenaient toujours un peu plus longs sans que Riku ne s'en soit rendu compte.

…

Riku ne sut jamais bien si les choses avaient évolué peu à peu, ou si tout changea subitement. Peut-être ces sentiments étaient-ils même là dès le départ, naturellement présents en lui. Comme si c'était le destin. Lui qui avait pourtant toujours détesté ce mot.

Il sut juste qu'un jour, il ne savait plus trop au bout de combien de temps, il l'avait réalisé. Ils jouaient tout deux sur la plage, comme des enfants. Puis il avait trébuché, ou elle avait trébuché, il ne s'était pas bien rendu compte. Aqua s'était retrouvée allongée sur le sable, et lui au dessus d'elle, s'étant de justesse retenu avec ses bras. Il l'avait alors regardée, dix secondes, vingt peut-être, son visage d'ange, ses cheveux couleur ciel, ses yeux d'un bleu profond, envoûtant. Et là, quelque chose s'était produit en lui, comme un déclic au niveau de la poitrine. Comme si son cœur artificiel, d'un seul coup, avait commencé à battre pour de vrai. La lumière d'Aqua l'inondait pour la première fois de sa courte existence, il se sentait vivre. Il se sentait _réel_.

Aqua lui avait souri. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qu'elle pensait, mais pourtant, d'une certaine manière, il la comprenait. La jeune fille avait tendu ses bras jusqu'à lui, posé ses mains sur ses joues, caressant ses cheveux du bout de ses doigts fins. Elle s'était redressée. Et l'avait embrassé.

…

Les miracles n'existaient pas. Riku le savait, il l'avait su depuis ce jour où il avait découvert la vraie nature de son existence. Si un miracle devait un jour arriver, il ne pourrait qu'être éphémère. Un simple fragment dans l'espace-temps, comme un rêve, qui s'évanouirait aussitôt apparu. Pourtant, il voulait croire que ces jours dureraient éternellement. Qu'ils resteraient ainsi, tous deux, sans que jamais rien ne vienne perturber leur bonheur. Même dans ce monde atemporel, même entourés de ténèbres, tant qu'Aqua resterait à ses côtés, tant qu'il était éclairé par sa lumière, rien d'autre n'était nécessaire. Le temps n'avait qu'à pas s'écouler, le paysage n'avait qu'à pas changer, que lui importait à présent ! Il voulait simplement rester avec Aqua, sentir sa présence à ses côtés. Ils n'avaient même pas besoin de parler. Le simple fait de rester assis à côté d'elle, sa main fine dans la sienne, lui suffisait amplement.

Pourtant, même dans ce monde où le cours du temps avait cessé, rien ne pouvait rester inchangé. Riku le sentait, il avait su ce qui se passerait depuis le jour où il l'avait rencontrée. Depuis que son cœur avait commencé à agir de manière étrange, il le savait...

« Tu ne vas disparaître nulle part, pas vrai ? » Lui demanda Aqua, un jour.

Il n'avait pas répondu. S'était contenté de sourire, faiblement. Répondre lui était trop difficile, et, il en était convaincu, inutile. Au fond, il était certain que la jeune fille le savait aussi. Il le sentait en regardant à travers ses yeux bleus par moments si tristes. Mais aucun des deux ne le dirait. Ils continueraient, jusqu'au bout, de nier la vérité. Si ce moment présent n'était qu'un rêve, alors ils continueraient de rêver, de croire en l'éternité.

…

Combien de temps s'était écoulé au total ? Cela avait pu faire un mois, une année ou simplement une semaine depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Le destin les avait poussés l'un vers l'autre, dans un endroit où ils n'auraient normalement jamais pu se rencontrer. Ce simple fait relevait déjà du miracle, finit par comprendre Riku. Et il suffisait à le rendre heureux. Rencontrer Aqua avait été le miracle qu'il n'aurait jamais osé espérer, et le bonheur qu'il avait ressenti depuis lui semblait si grand, si infini.

Bien trop grand pour la pitoyable imitation qui lui servait de cœur.

Il n'était qu'une copie, après tout. Un pantin à qui on avait fait croire qu'il était humain, qui avait fini par le croire lui-même. Mais peu importait combien il pensait être vivant, cela restait une chimère. Il n'aurait jamais dû avoir de sentiments en premier lieu, et c'était peut-être là le plus grand miracle. Mais son cœur restait factice. Et un simili-cœur ne pouvait, en aucune façon, contenir autant d'émotions. Il avait pu tromper son propre corps en se persuadant qu'il était humain, mais il savait dès le début...

Il savait bien, que ça ne durerait pas.

Aqua s'était mise à pleurer. Elle avait voulu sourire, rester forte jusqu'au bout, pourtant sa main dans celle de Riku était tremblante. Le garçon esquissa un sourire, serra plus fort la main de la jeune fille.

« Ça va aller, dit-il. Tu ne te souviendras pas.

- Bien sûr que si, idiot ! »

Aqua ne tint plus, se jeta dans ses bras. Riku l'enlaça, se retenant de pleurer lui aussi. Pas parce qu'il était triste pour lui. Il avait connu suffisamment de bonheur pour que sa vie en ait valu la peine. Il avait trouvé une raison à son existence, il n'avait pas été inutile. Même pendant un court instant, il avait eu un cœur. Il était devenu humain. Il avait reçu bien plus qu'il n'aurait pu l'espérer, alors disparaître maintenant lui était égal. Mais il était triste pour Aqua. Il aurait voulu rester pour elle, la protéger, l'enlacer à jamais. Une fois parti, elle serait seule à nouveau dans ce monde fini. Cette idée l'emplissait de tristesse.

« Tu m'oublieras, poursuivit-il. Tes souvenirs de moi s'envoleront, comme tous les souvenirs créés par Naminé. Ce n'est pas triste, les choses reviendront juste à la normale. Ce qui n'aurait pas dû exister doit retourner au néant, c'est comme ça.

- Tu as tort, dit Aqua. Je ne t'oublierai pas, je ne t'oublierai jamais. Les souvenirs disparaîtront, c'est vrai je ne me rappellerai peut-être pas de ta voix, ou de ton visage. Mais mes sentiments ne disparaîtront pas ! Ils resteront en moi pour toujours, quoi qu'il arrive. »

Riku la regarda un long moment, touché par ses mots. Un sourire sincère se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureux à ces mots. Il voulait qu'elle oublie, car elle ne serait pas triste ainsi, mais au fond, bien qu'il refusait de se l'avouer, il aurait aimé qu'elle se souvienne de lui. Il passa une main sur la joue d'Aqua, essuyant les traces laissées par les larmes de la jeune fille, avant de poser son front contre le sien. Son cœur le serrait. Ses poumons le brûlaient. Bientôt, tout serait terminé. Il le sentait, il commençait à disparaître. Ses souvenirs, ses faux souvenirs, commençaient déjà à s'évanouir. Depuis longtemps déjà, il s'embrouillait. Se perdait entre le vrai, et le faux. Il oubliait des détails, ou se rappelait de choses qu'il n'avait pas connues. De souvenirs étrangers, de promesses perdues puis retrouvées, de dessins dans une grotte. De glaces à l'eau de mer. Son cœur se fissurait, laissant sortir ou entrer les souvenirs sans distinction. Seuls les souvenirs d'Aqua restaient clairs dans sa mémoire. Au fond, c'étaient les seuls qui comptaient. Ceux-là, et ceux-là seuls, il ne les laisserait pas s'échapper. Il voulait les garder en lui à jamais, les emporter avec lui dans le néant où il disparaîtrait.

Il recula son visage de celui d'Aqua. Il voulait fixer encore ses yeux, en imprimer le reflet dans sa mémoire une dernière fois. Ses forces le quittaient peu à peu. Aqua ne pleurait plus, comme si, elle aussi, voulait profiter de ce moment au maximum.

« Je ne t'oublierai pas, répéta-t-elle. Alors... Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, d'accord ? »

Sa voix était tremblante. Ses mains frêles s'accrochaient désespérément aux bras du garçon, le serrant dans un espoir vain de le garder avec elle. Pourtant, elle continuait de rester forte pour lui. Riku sourit tristement. Elle poursuivit :

« Quoi qu'il arrive, je ne me découragerai pas. Je continuerai d'avancer, comme toujours.

- Oui, dit Riku. Tu finiras par sortir d'ici, et tu retrouveras tes amis. Je le sais, maintenant. Je ne peux pas trop l'expliquer, mais... J'ai l'impression que tout va bientôt s'arranger. »

Il ne mentait pas. Il avait ce sentiment en lui, comme si une lumière lointaine lui parvenait par moments. Une lumière si forte, si brillante, qu'elle pourrait venir à bout des ténèbres les plus profondes.

« Oui ! Répéta Aqua, forçant un sourire sur ses lèvres. Je m'en sortirai ! Je... »

Elle ne parvint pas à continuer, et ses larmes se remirent à couler tandis que Riku semblait s'effacer. Son corps commençait à devenir comme transparent, comme si toute son existence était reniée. Une erreur, un paradoxe que le monde lui-même serait en train de corriger. Un cœur artificiel ne pouvait être un vrai cœur. Un être sans cœur capable de ressentir des sentiments malgré tout ne pouvait exister.

« Aqua ? Demanda le garçon, faiblement.

- Oui ? Répondit la jeune fille, murmurant presque. »

Riku esquissa un sourire. Il n'avait plus beaucoup de forces à présent, sa vue commençait à devenir floue.

« Tu peux... Tu peux dire mon nom ? Je sais qu'il n'est pas à moi, mais... C'est quand même mon nom... Alors... »

Aqua se mordit la lèvre, retenant un sanglot. Elle hocha la tête en guise d'affirmation. Elle n'arrivait pas à parler, de peur qu'en ouvrant la bouche, toute sa volonté s'effondre. Elle devait tenir bon. Elle devait rester forte jusqu'à la fin. Elle pleurerait après. Elle devait sourire, il le fallait. C'était la moindre des choses qu'elle puisse faire pour lui.

« Riku, dit-elle enfin. Riku... ! »

Le garçon sourit, fermant ses yeux.

« Merci. »

Il lui était tellement reconnaissant. Pour tout. Pour leur rencontre. Pour lui avoir adressé la parole. Pour être restée avec lui, un simple pantin. Pour l'avoir vu comme il était lui, pas comme un autre. Pour l'avoir aimé, et lui avoir donné la chance de l'aimer. Il aurait voulu lui dire encore, lui répéter inlassablement sa gratitude. Il aurait voulu lui parler encore, la toucher, l'embrasser.

Il était trop faible, à présent. Il crut entendre encore Aqua l'appeler, crier son nom. Mais il avait déjà commencé à disparaître. Son esprit se vidait, tout était en train de s'effacer. Seule la lumière restait. La lumière d'Aqua affluait en lui, et il comprit alors qu'il s'était trompé. Non, l'endroit où il se dirigeait n'était pas le néant. Un être artificiel aux faux souvenirs ne pouvait espérer autre chose, mais il n'était plus seulement ça. Son cœur factice n'avait pas cessé de fonctionner. Il s'était brisé sous le poids d'une force supérieure qu'il n'avait pu supporter. Il n'avait pas perdu son cœur, il n'avait simplement pas compris que leCœur, ce qu'il avait toujours cherché, n'était pas la chose qu'il croyait. Il l'avait toujours imaginé comme une boite se remplissant de souvenirs et de lumière. Il avait eu tort. Le cœur _était_ cette lumière. Il n'était pas fort ou faible, il devenait plus fort ou plus faible en accord avec les émotions des gens. Il grandissait, se renforçait ou s'affaiblissait, pouvait se teindre de ténèbres ou de lumière. Le réceptacle qu'il pensait être son cœur avait en fait succombé à la force du vrai Cœur qu'il avait obtenu. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas compris plus tôt ?

Il voulut le dire à Aqua, lui faire comprendre que tout allait bien, qu'il n'était pas triste. Il rejoignait la Lumière qu'il avait admirée de loin tout le long de sa courte existence. Mais Aqua ne pouvait déjà plus l'entendre. Ce n'était pas grave. Pour la première fois, et véritablement, il était en paix, à présent.

…

…

Aqua essuya ses larmes du rebords de sa manche. Un petit rire nerveux la prit.

« Qu'est-ce qui me prends, à moi ? » Se dit-elle.

Elle se cacha les yeux de son bras. Les larmes qu'elle avait voulu essuyer ne faisaient que couler davantage.

« Pourquoi... Pourquoi je pleure, déjà ? »

Et pourtant, elle était triste. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais sa poitrine la serrait. Elle avait l'impression vague d'avoir oublié quelque chose, quelque chose d'important, qu'elle n'aurait jamais voulu oublier. Elle avait aussi le sentiment d'avoir perdu cette chose pour toujours. Et ça lui faisait mal.

Malgré tout, elle avait une impression bizarre. Comme si, au delà de la tristesse, quelque chose brillait en elle, tel un éclat de lumière reposant au fond de son cœur. En un sens, cette pensée la rendait heureuse. Elle se remit à rire malgré les larmes qui affluaient toujours.

Elle ne comprenait pas bien, mais elle sentait qu'elle n'avait pas à être triste. Que tout allait bien se passer. Elle sentait aussi autre chose, qu'elle avait du mal à exprimer. Et par-delà tout le reste, un mot, qu'elle avait besoin de dire.

À qui ? Elle ne s'en souvenait plus.

Juste qu'elle devait le dire.

Elle essuya ses dernières larmes, et sourit.

Oui...

« Merci. »

…

FIN

…

...

* * *

_Et merci à vous d'avoir lu !_


End file.
